Duty Calls
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Now that they're secretly dating post Maid of Honor, what happens between Batman and Wonder Woman during the episode Hearts and Minds?
1. Separate Ways

The title of this story comes from a line in "Hearts & Minds" where John says, "Sorry, Kat, duty calls." I thought it seemed a rather appropriate line to grab the title for this story from.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Let me know what you think of the new story – review, review, review!

Also, keep in mind that Bruce and Diana are many ways like any other new couple – hesitant, a little shy, and a little scared of their feelings. Plus, this would be Diana's first attempt at a long-term relationship and Batman's track record isn't exactly a good one, all in all. So I'm trying to portray that but still have them be the strong people that they are.

Duty Calls, Chapter 1, Separate Ways, by Journey

_Diana's perspective…_

After we teleported back to the Watchtower, we stood awkwardly within arm's length, looking at each other with an odd combination of hesitation and desire. Each of us was unwilling to be the first to walk away, but our lives, for the moment at least, were leading in separate directions. I was due to relieve Superman for Monitor duty and evening was fast approaching, pulling Bruce to Gotham for his nightly patrols. I had known from the start that any relationship would be difficult, but dating, even secretly, with a teammate with so many facets to his life would test us to the limits, I was sure of that. But, still, I had known this would be tricky and demanding, but I was resolved to give this relationship everything I had, assured that Bruce would do the same. It would be tough, but I knew that the results, i.e. the relationship, would be worth any effort and hardship that we would face.

But, for now, it was time to go our separate ways, our first moments apart since he had rescued me from the Kasnian prison cell. I looked up at him and sighed. For once, I could see that Bruce's attention was almost fully focused on me and only me. He looked up out of the corner of his eye, noting the security cameras and shifting his body in order to hide our lower bodies form outside viewing. He moved his hand slightly forward, slowly reaching for my left hand with his right, wrapping his fingers on the outside of my hand and nestling his thumb in my palm, rasping the sensitive skin with small, steady strokes.

I shuddered faintly in delight and gently squeezed his hand, giving him a somewhat exasperated look as I extracted my hand.

"Thank you for rescuing me," I said quietly, trying to portray with my eyes exactly what my words conveyed, everything that was in my heart.

"Goodnight, Princess," he replied in his usual harsh tone, but his underlying attitude belied the voice. Stalking brusquely to the transporter, he stopped for a moment, checking the computer logs to see which of our teammates were on missions before turning around, giving me the slightest of smiles as he disappeared before my eyes.

I sighed. It was an interesting concept – being in a relationship – and not one that the typical Amazon faced. And, obviously and most unfortunately, my relationship with my mother was strained, leaving me to struggle with my newly deepening feelings alone, in exile.

But Amazons were women of fortitude and strength and I would be no less. I would search for inner strength within myself and strive to maintain Bruce's respect and truly become his partner in all aspects of the word – as teammates and as potential lovers.

I walked steadily to my room, lost in thoughts of the day that had passed between Bruce and I. We had known, immediately after his acceptance of my offer to have a relationship between us, that time between us would always be limited, searching for stolen moments among our outside lives and other duties. And surprisingly, Bruce had made the proposal that we use today wisely and started off our relationship in the right way – and so we had returned to Paris after we finished our dance. Not that it truly could be called a real dance in any sense of the word, particularly since it had lasted even less time than the first. But, circumstances being what they were, dressed in our costumes, we were a bit conspicuous and therefore, after a few quick revolutions, we had once again halted our dance, albeit, this time in a much more favorable situation – together and without any foes.

I had flown the two of us to Paris, back to my hotel room, where no one would be surprised to see me and few believed Batman to be anything more than a silly American urban legend. We had ordered room service and spent the afternoon relaxing, trying to just be Diana and Bruce for however many moments we could snatch. We had talked about everything that we came to mind, things that neither of us had learned about the other before – and not the big things, but the little things. I had spoken of Themyscira and of being Princess Diana and he had told me of Alfred and life as Bruce Wayne.

A line from a Lewis Carroll poem came to mind –

"The time has come," the Walrus said,

"To talk of many things:

Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax--

Of cabbages--and kings."

I thought that the lines aptly described my afternoon discovering the man behind the mask, the man I could now affectionately call Bruce. I was not quite sure of what label to apply to his position in my life now – we were certainly not lovers, but neither did I want to describe him as something as inane as a "boyfriend", a term that I had heard Flash use. The word did not adequately describe what lay between us and so I resolved to come up with a better term. Sometime.

For now, I wanted nothing more than to relive the memories, especially of the…

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, wearing my Wonder Woman outfit with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, exactly as I had been the entire afternoon since our return to Paris. Each moment had led to more discoveries, to more in common, to more things to talk about, and I had the fleeting wish that our time together would never end. I knew that wishing was futile, but still, the thought had crossed my mind more than once. It had taken quite a bit of time for Bruce to warm up to talking to me and even with just me in the room, he was hesitant to discuss himself or his life, remnants of keeping separate his night life and his day life. But, although initially tentative, he had opened up just a little during the day, taking the time to discuss the simple pleasures of life with me – something that Bruce often did not have the time or the inclination for._

_I looked over at Bruce, quietly describing Alfred, the man he himself described as a surrogate father and a figure of immense importance in Bruce's life, and I could see a glimmer of happiness flickering in his dark eyes. Once we had secured the hotel room and received our room service, he had felt comfortable enough to once again remove the cowl, although he kept it in his hand, often unconsciously squeezing it. It was then that I realized that there was no way to separate Bruce from Batman – they were one in the same – the playboy and the protector – and I couldn't imagine wanting to change that. My warrior spirit recognized like and my mind recognized the tender heart hiding behind the brusque manner and the intimidating actions. And right now, that warrior's face was softened, just slightly, in reminisces of Alfred and his manner seemed less sorrowful, less shrouded in darkness, than I had ever seen before._

_Without hesitation, I learned over and gently placed my lips on his, reveling in the warmth that leapt between us at the soft contact. The spark that had been missing in any physical contact that I had had with men before suddenly made an appearance and, pressing my lips to his for a few more seconds, I tried to imprint the entire experience into my consciousness. Pulling away, I compressed my lips together, trying to hold on to the feel and taste of Bruce as I slowly leaned back, pulling away from the hand that, totally unknown to me, had wrapped itself around my nape._

_He stilled me with his hand and, looking into my eyes, unhurriedly pulled me forward again, initiating contact with our lips once more. I had been unable to close my eyes to the intimacy and, feeling a gentle swipe across my lower lips, I opened my mouth, allowing him access to the inner recesses. Leisurely, he explored my mouth with his tongue, caressing me and sending quivers down my spine. Unaccustomed to this experience, I let him take control of the situation until I felt more confident in my ability to follow suit, and gradually, I began to caress him as well, slow swipes of tongue across the inside of his mouth, learning the shapes and textures and tastes. After several minutes of this slow, sweet duel, he had relinquished his hold on my neck and gently pulled away, bringing me close for once last satisfyingly slow meeting of our lips._

_I looked into his dark eyes, replete with tenderness, and whispered, "Thank you."_

"_Anytime, Princess," he murmured, before glancing at the clock and, with a note of disappointment, informing me that the time to return to our usual lives was imminent._

_..End of Flashback_

And with memories of that interlude, our first kiss, replaying in my mind, I entered my room on the Watchtower, taking only a few moments to run cold water on my face and grab a book of poetry for reading material if the night shift was slow. Bruce also shared an affinity for poetry, although my tastes usually ran to the classical, but his interpretation of some of the modern works had stirred my interest and he had promised to lend me some of the volumes from his vast library.

I advanced calmly towards the Monitor Room, intent on keeping all giddiness out of my face and reaffirming my wish and my promise to keep this relationship between Bruce and myself a secret. My first test would be Superman since I would be relieving him of Monitor Duty.

"Good evening," I greeted him, calling upon my regal upbringing to keep the smile in my thoughts from being displayed on my face.

"Good evening, Diana," he replied, yawning a little as he stood up from his chair at the console, "Was that Batman I saw transport in with you?"

I stared at him for a moment, taken aback, before realizing that there was nothing out of the ordinary about two teammates, particularly two who worked together as often as Bruce and I, transporting back to the Watchtower together after a mission.

"Yes," I told him swiftly, "We were working together in Kasnia to stop Vandal Savage's latest plot."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "J'onn mentioned something to me about that, but I've been out on a mission myself. Didn't manage to catch much of what was going on. Someone will have to apprise me of the situation later, next meeting or something."

He paused, yawning again, as he turned away, uttering a quick goodnight before heading to the transporter. I released a breath and took over his seat in front of the monitor, noting that Flash, J'onn, Hawkgirl, and GL were off on a mission to a place called Kallinor, a world in the outer rim of the galaxy. Sounded interesting. I opened my book and settled in for a few hours of desk duty, wishing that I had an iced mocha and knowing that my mind would soon be off task.

_So, what do you think? _


	2. You May Be Right

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews – I appreciate that everyone is reading this and letting me know what they think.

Also, thanks to Lavender Gaia for being a great beta and listening to my ramblings and rants!

Duty Calls, Chapter 2, You May Be Right, Billy Joel

_Bruce's perspective…_

Teleporting back to the Bat-cave, I took a moment to reflect on what had passed between Diana and me that day, first in Kasnia and later in Paris. I was still somewhat surprised by my acceptance of not only Diana's offer to have a relationship, but of her feelings as well. I had never been this relaxed at the inception of a relationship – normally because I was struggling to balance Bruce Wayne and Batman. Adding in a relationship, with so many balls in the air, it was obvious to even the most foolish that I would drop one. I blamed my past relationship failures purely on myself – I never put anyone ahead of Gotham and few women failed to comprehend or really understand that fact. And of course, there were those that never realized the delicate tightrope that I walked on everyday in order to be everything that I was. It may not have always been easier to keep my Batman persona hidden from women, but the emergence of the personality always seemed to lead to a relationship downfall.

This time, the balance of Bruce and Batman was counterbalanced by Diana and Wonder Woman. Each of us seemed to have someone to fit that piece of our lives, even if that someone was purely clandestine for the time being. I understood Diana's wishes to keep the relationship a secret, but I also knew that would not last forever. I was determined to make the precious little time we had now count, because one we were public, everything between us would be fodder for gossipmongers. And I could not endure the Flash teasing me about the feelings between myself and Diana. I much preferred being able to get a firm handle on this relationship before it became public knowledge and the endless speculation began.

It defied the logical, but things between Diana and I had already progressed to the point where no previous relationship of mine had gone, at least in the non-physical sense. We were already partners and teammates, actions and reactions honed to one another, and now we had advanced that practical partnership into a different sphere, one where emotions came into play as well, something I had never encountered so deeply in a relationship.

Unfortunately, I was not an expert once emotions were involved. I preferred the shadows, the concrete, and the logical. Emotions had been non-existent in my life since…for a long time.

But Diana was sunshine, and sometimes the shadows seemed to engulf me. Internally, I knew that the logical, rational drive within me could only thrive alone for so long in my brain before eventually I cracked, becoming as warped as the evil creatures that I relentlessly pursued each night on the streets of Gotham. And the endless social events I attended as Bruce Wayne hardly fortified my sanity, surrounded by witless, feckless debutantes and playboys.

This afternoon was the…happiest I could remember in a long time.

For the first time, I had felt comfortable enough with someone to bask in the light, to take happiness in the simple pleasures of life – a touch of the hand, a common interest, a first kiss, the true initiation of a relationship.

For so long, I had denied myself the simple pleasures so that I could work towards the mission – to be the best, the strongest, to live just one more night knowing that I could go out again and save someone else. I had nothing but my mind and my body, my discipline that kept me from certain death at the hand of the criminals that I faced in Gotham during the dark hours.

Today, I realized that the mission might in fact be stronger because I allowed myself to care, even just a little. I had more to fight for every night and more to lose if I failed in my quests. I would push myself harder to stay the best.

And I knew that Diana would support me to her fullest in that endeavor. She, unlike anyone else, could understand why I pushed myself, why I went out every night into Gotham, and who I was beneath the genial veneer of Bruce Wayne.

She didn't know my past, but she knew me, the man.

And I knew Diana. And today, I had learned even more about Diana – her love of classical poetry, the way she snuggled into a soft blanket at every chance, and the way that she kissed.

That kiss…

It had been almost a first for me – a melding of passion and softness that I had never before experienced in a first kiss. And I still could not wrap my mind around the fact that she had initiated the bold maneuver. But that was a reflection of Diana's character, strength and courage.

And I certainly hadn't minded reciprocating, even dominating for a short time. It was not often that a man could dominate Diana. I had recognized that fact early in our partnership and appreciated that quality in her. Relationships weren't based on dominance and subordination, but on partnership, equality. Diana may have been physically stronger, but I was intellectually stronger, balancing each other in yet another aspect.

I knew that eventually cold hard reality would set in on us, but for now, I was surprisingly willing to be content in the moment, with the woman, even turning the tables on her a bit in the Watchtower. So often, it was Diana that teased me, never backing away from me or the darker side of my personality – blowing audaciously into my ear in Kasnia, mocking me during our first meeting in her hotel room in Paris, and others too many to count. She always held her own with me, but I had never initiated any kind of teasing while in the cowl. The concept was entirely foreign. But today, preparing to leave Diana, I had tried my hand at instigating a little tease, a bold maneuver of my own. I knew where all the security cameras were located in the Watchtower, so it was a simple matter to gather Diana's hand in mine out of viewing range. In a daringly suggestive move, I had stroked her sensitive inner palm with my thumb, gently evoking the sensuous slide of tongues that we had earlier been sharing.

And now I knew another little secret about Diana – her sensitivity level rivaled that of her strength, a thought that wrenched my gut and gave me something to ponder for future physical endeavors. Was that sensitivity located only in specific areas or did it translate to the entire body – the endless legs, the bones of her hips, the…

Lost in thought, I failed to hear the footsteps that signaled an arrival to the cave and was taken aback to hear a voice split through the air:

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

I had actually been surprised in my own way, totally unaware that someone was sneaking up and entering my immediate proximity. Obviously, Diana was bad for the reflexes; at least, certain thoughts of Diana were certainly mind-consuming. I made an effort to deviate my mind from contemplation of Diana and instead, turned to Alfred as he continued his approach.

"Would you care for a sandwich before patrol, sir?"

"No," I stated brusquely. Pausing a moment, I debated letting my rascally know-it-all butler gather any details of my day before realizing that this was a battle I was destined to lose. My relationship with Diana may have been secret, but secrets and Alfred were like oil and water – they never seemed to work together. I knew I had precious little chance of keeping this one, especially once Diana began to spend any time at the Manor, but I also knew that part of the fun of the hunt lay in the chase. Alfred would have to work with the scraps I deigned to give him and although I knew that he would figure it all out eventually, it was more interesting to have him arrive at the information in this manner.

"I had something earlier."

"Ah, yes. How was Paris, sir?"

Enlightening, I thought to myself before replying: "Informative."

I knew that sharing witty repartee with the older man was never going to come to any good, but still, I relished the opportunity to hone my verbal skills on a master of the most superior and sophisticated variety. Alfred always managed to pick up the subtle nuances in tone, delivery, and body language, very similar to the ability of J'onn J'onzz, minus the telepathy of course. Alfred had taught me never use more words than necessary and keeping silent had done me well over the years, enabling me to observe the reactions of others and maintain the element of surprise. And, as the Flash had never managed to learn, it was always better to keep your mouth closed and be thought of as a fool than to open it and remove all doubt.

"Indeed, sir. I take it the mission was successful?"

"Yes."

"And the Princess…?"

I was startled for a mere second before schooling my face into an expressionless stare, refusing to give Alfred the satisfaction of seeing my reaction to his subtle implication that something had occurred between Diana and I.

"Unharmed," I told him.

"I managed to catch a bit of the video feed from Kasnia earlier. Interesting viewing."

I kept quiet, turning to the computer terminal to check the criminal database to see what and who could possibly be plaguing Gotham City this evening, refusing to answer Alfred's unspoken questions about Diana. However, trying to focus on the screen in front of me in order to evade Alfred only served to prod him into action.

"I assume we'll be seeing more of her, sir. Congratulations. And let me take a moment to point out that tomorrow afternoon your schedule seems to be rather clear."

I turned away from the terminal and leveled a stare at the wily old devil. It always seemed that no matter how many steps I was certain that I was ahead of him; he managed to not only catch me but surpass me with apparent ease. But, at the moment, I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was, as always, in complete command of the situation. I stalked over to the Batmobile and climbed in.

As the cover began closing, I heard Alfred's parting shot:

"Goodnight, Master Bruce."

_I know you're out there, so let me know what you're thinking! _

_And I do love Flash, he's just a silly guy sometimes! And he and Bats aren't exactly on the same page. And Alfred and Batman are the most interesting combination – master and protégé, constantly trying to keep each other on their toes. And of course, Alfred wins and Bats won't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging the victory – just stalks off into the night, defeated, eager to win in another type of battle._


	3. Hold On Loosely

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_I love knowing what you're thinking about my story – so let me know – positive or negative!_

_I believe I'm going to keep doing one person per chapter, at least for right now._

Duty Calls, Chapter 3, Hold On Loosely, 38 Special

_Diana's turn…_

After several hours of staring at the monitor screen, I began to grow restless, dissatisfied with my poetry book and only myself for company. It was somewhat unusual for the Watchtower to be so quiet and to find myself totally inactive, totally alone. I preferred the heat of the battle, the trials of combat, pitting myself against the enemy as I had learned through my Amazon sisters. Inactivity led to restlessness, which in turn led to boredom…and thinking.

Usually there would be one of the other members of team within the confines of the Watchtower – Flash making a silly joke, Shayera making a bawdy comment, John stoically and exasperatingly pretending he wasn't amused by the two of them, or J'onn solemnly taking in the entire situation while downing Oreos. Superman was so often busy that his time was limited on the Watchtower, as was Bruce's – one trying to save the world and one trying to save his city. They each held lives and responsibilities that brought them little downtime and relaxation, a fact that I would now have to get used to, being a larger part of Bruce's life now that our relationship had been altered to a deeper one.

Bruce himself was a deep one, a man of great inner strength and intelligence who often kept only his own counsel, a man used to periods of inactivity. He often mocked my lack of patience, but, contrary to popular opinion, patience was not always a virtue. I simply was not always able to stand by, waiting for something to happen when an offensive measure could neutralize an enemy plan. The Amazons were a tribe of warriors and I had thus far found it difficult to turn my back on centuries of teachings.

I knew that most of the team was on the planet of Kallinor, trying to stop a cult leader named Despero from taking over the galaxy. A part of me wished that I was with them, stopping yet another mad-man from a nefarious plot. But I recognized that they could handle the situation and that I was needed here, keeping guard over Earth until my teammates returned.

Unfortunately, the next turn for Monitor duty belonged to the Flash and I wasn't expecting them to be back from the outer rim of the galaxy in time for sentinel duty. For all intents and purposes, it looked like I would be taking on the next segment of Monitor duty as well. But the team would return at some point to relieve me or perhaps Superman would pull a shift as well.

I had been so startled earlier this evening when he had asked me about Bruce, so concerned that he could read my feelings on my face. I had long ago realized that he was simply being the nice, friendly, polite soul that he usually was. He and Batman were often at loggerheads over techniques, battle situations, and team attitudes, but they were essentially the leaders of the group and they were much closer than they often let on. Each of them did not necessarily approve of the other, but they found some middle ground in respecting each other's individual abilities. I was sure that Superman would have admitted that he considered them to be friends, but I wasn't sure if Bruce would answer in the affirmative to that as well.

As much as I did, in some ways, want to tell the truth and to let my friends know about my newfound happiness, I also wasn't ready to share that knowledge yet. Instead, I held it tightly to me, a gift to savor and relish before revealing it to the team.

Suddenly, I was even more restless than I had been moments before. I felt like I was standing on the edge of a battle, ready to fight, but unsure of what the enemy had prepared. I was keyed up, tight, and very nervous. What was next for Bruce and I? Would he make the next step – should I? The feeling of hesitancy was so unusual for me and I was struggling to find ways to overcome it. I would treat this situation like any other – marching boldly into the unknown and perhaps even the forbidden. Relationships with men were expressly prohibited on Themyscira, but I was exiled from my homeland and feeling my way through this new world, and now, this new relationship. For a moment, I wondered if it was too soon – if I needed more time to prepare for this step in Man's World, but I immediately, my boldness reasserted itself, and I realized that I was no longer a citizen of Themyscira and everything it embodied did not have to apply to me. I was free to form a relationship with a man, one I respected and admired. Even my sisters could understand that. And my mother, well, that was a thought for another time.

I had to hold on loosely to what I had grown up with – honoring the Amazonian principles and ideals by using them to forge my way in this world, modernizing and adapting tradition, as it were. I could not remain a part of Themyscira, but Themyscira was still a part of me, to use a contemporary phrase.

And suddenly, I felt more at peace – with myself, with my decision, and with my relationship. The gods had led me to this place and I would praise their forethought and honor them through my actions.

I slumped in the chair for a moment, eyes closed, exhausted with the weight of my thoughts. But suddenly, I could smell the sweet scent of chocolate…and caffeine. I opened my eyes to the silent figure standing to my side, holding a frothy mug in his left hand.

It was as if all my dreams had come true and yet I still couldn't believe the sight in front of me. A tall, dark, cowled figure trying to entice his lady with something beyond price, and for me, that treasure was an iced mocha.

I laughed softly in delight and reached out for the mug, but he stalled my hand before I could grasp the drink and I turned to look at him in confusion.

"Say thank you first," he told me with a teasing lilt in his voice, no doubt expecting me to prettily and courteously respond to his endearing overture. I looked at him for a moment and the teasing Diana side of me leapt to life.

I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to side before questioning, "And if I don't?"

"Then none for you, Princess," he replied, bringing the cold drink to his lips and sipping, watching me as if gauging what my next move would be.

And suddenly, a move that I had seen on countless women in movies and television programs came to me, and I jutted out my lower lip, pouting and bringing my lashes to half-mast. It was a look I had never attempted before in my life and knew that I never could in all seriousness. The coquettish side to me was a rare occurrence, but then, the gentle side of Batman was an atypical sight as well.

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him, all the while plotting how to remove the mocha from his hands without his notice. Without a moment's hesitation, I felt my lips covered with his, cold and sweet from the drink as he plundered my mouth. I immediately dropped the act and moved in closely, pressing myself up against him, running my hands up the Kevlar shell of his chest to stop at his shoulders. After another moment, he pulled away, the drink still in his hand in pristine condition.

I wasn't sure whether I admired his control or wanted to knock him on the floor just out of principle.

He silently handed over the drink and began to stride back to the transporter. I knew that he had missed minutes of precious sleep in order to bring me my favorite drink and I wanted to tell him that I appreciated the gesture, but somehow, I thought that I already had. My actions during the kiss had certainly let him know that I was thankful for his thoughtfulness and his sacrifice. Utterly ignoring my presence only feet away, he typed in his destination and just before he stepped into the beam and back to Gotham, he looked at me over his right shoulder, slight hesitation in every line of his body.

"Diana…this afternoon…" he said uncertainly before visibly stiffening and pulling the cape around himself like a shield, "Wayne Manor. 3 o'clock. Be there."

With that charming and utterly Batman-like invitation, he disappeared into the transporter, leaving me slightly stunned as elation rushed into my heart. Hera! It was like a…what was the colloquialism that Flash had always used…a date!

_So, what do you think?_


	4. Point of Know Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews – I appreciate the support.

Also, thanks again to Lavender Gaia for being a great beta and for writing stories about Bat-hiccup tonics!

Duty Calls, Chapter 4, Point of Know Return, by Kansas

_Bruce's perspective…_

Looking back, I still wasn't entirely sure of what had possessed me to invite Diana over to the Manor. Perhaps a little imp had mischievously taken hold on me brain, forcing me to issue the summons. I hadn't even meant to go to the Watchtower. Exhausted as I was after patrol that night, I had looked forward to nothing more than curling up in bed and rejuvenating my body with a few hours of rest. But, upon my return to the Bat-cave, Alfred had been laying in wait, determined to make sure that the Dark Knight made a proper start to his relationship with the Princess Diana. Assuming that he was handling me a mug of coffee, I had reached for the beverage, eager to undergo the jolt to my system that caffeine provided. It had, in fact, become somewhat of a tradition for Alfred to await my return with a mug of coffee, a somewhat subtle way of gauging my mood and the status of my body for that evening.

But, this time he stalled my hand, and as my other senses began to kick in, I could smell the familiar scent of caffeine, but I also detected a hint of chocolate. I looked first at Alfred in surprise, then down at the mug, only to realize that the liquid was frothy on the top. Instead of heat pouring off of the drink, it was instead rather cold.

"An iced mocha, sir. I thought that perhaps you wouldn't mind delivering it to the princess for me."

And I will admit that I was rewarded for my efforts. If I was going to receive a kiss like that for every iced mocha that I brought to Diana, I would have to make sure that Alfred could supply them in mass quantity.

But I had not intended to issue an invitation to Diana for this afternoon. I had intended simply to deliver the drink, feast my weary eyes on Diana and return to Gotham. Free afternoons were a rare commodity in my world and the most productive plan I had thus far come up with was either training or sleeping that time away, rejuvenating the spirit or rejuvenating the body.

Instead, the focus of the afternoon would be on my fledging relationship with Diana. The problem was that I not only had to get through the remaining hours until her arrival, but I also had to determine a game plan for the afternoon. What would a woman like Diana like to do with a man like me?

It wasn't as if I knew all of Diana's likes and dislikes. Although…

Moments later, I found myself in front of the computer terminal in the Bat-cave, passionately devoting my time to discovering as much information as possible about the Princess of Themyscira as I could. I had nearly two hours before her appearance at the Manor and I was determined to use that time wisely, plotting a course of action for the evening after I had ascertained more of Diana's favorites, including pastimes, foods, and whatever other information I could gather in the allotted amount of time.

While searching, I noticed that nearly an hour of time had passed since I had sat down to the computer terminal. Thus far, I had discovered patently little information about the Princess other than that she was a popular topic for the tabloids. I ascribed this information to the Princess' generous actions and uh, assets, and instead searching diligently for facts.

I paused for a moment, lost in contemplation of the woman arriving at my house in less than an hour. Breaking from my computer research, I decided instead to put my brain to good use and rediscover what I already knew about Diana.

She was a passionate woman and warrior, growing up as the daughter of the Queen of the Amazons. Her homeland, Themyscira, was thought of by many to be myth, but its locate was indeed a reality and her exile from that land had been brought about by her actions in rescuing her sisters. A rather sensitive subject and perhaps not one proper one to mention during the early stages of our relationship.

Literature and the arts were obviously an important facet of Diana's personality and personal enjoyment. Of course, Diana considered oral history to be an important tradition, mainly since what most in this world regarded as classic literature was still current to Diana. Both authors and artists were people that she had often known personally. Her knowledge of "classics" was extensive and a potential avenue for discussions in the upcoming hours, just as it had been in Paris. And perhaps I could introduce Diana to more "modern" classics like Shakespeare. I had a feeling that she would enjoy the passions and power struggles within the plays. _Hamlet _was a personal favorite of mine, but I could see Diana finding enjoyment in the comedies as well.

As the minutes ticked by, I quietly obsessed about what the evening might entail. So confident garbed in the Bat-regalia or as Bruce Wayne, I struggled to find the same strength and self-assurance just being Bruce.

With the social persona of Bruce Wayne, each move was scripted – flattering, flirting, and acting as a foppish self-indulgent fool. The life was simple, if utterly inane.

Batman exuded quiet strength and determination, demanding respect and never suffering fools. The self-mastery was complete and little softness or simplicity leaked into my life in the darkness. The life was simple - win and stay alive.

But simply being Bruce was a change of pace that I almost never exercised, if nothing else than because it was the most difficult. For so many years, I had put away that part of myself, focusing on vengeance, on the darkness, on becoming the inner Batman and the outer Bruce Wayne. There was little room for Bruce between those two dynamic and self-absorbed personalities.

Alfred was one of the few who had seen just Bruce, who remembered when it was just me, a child with no complications in his life other than how to convince his parents to attend a movie for his birthday. These days, Alfred saw me when I returned home in the evenings, exhausted and hurt; Alfred saw me being totally incapable of cooking a meal or running the washing machine without a major calamity on my hands; and Alfred saw me cope with the loss of my parents and the life that I had once known.

And now, Diana would see me without each of the masks – the social one and the cowl.

I honestly wondered what she would think of just me. I wasn't a man who was going to be there for her whenever she needed me, a man to drop everything and come to her aid. But I also had a sneaking suspicion that Diana was not a woman who _needed_ a man, particular for any sort of aid. The woman had an unparalleled way of handling villains.

We would muddle through this together – I wasn't used to just being me around a woman and Diana just plain wasn't used to men. Suddenly realizing that I would be the experienced one in this relationship brought a small smile to my face, quickly followed by a panicky shudder. In some areas, the thought of being the only experienced one was thrilling, but in the simple, everyday parts of a relationship, the thought utterly terrified me, a not-so-easily accomplished feat.

I was uncomfortable with emotions and often unable to express myself and that lack of communication usually led to disaster within a relationship. Now, suddenly, I was the one with the experience and the only real experience I had was utter and complete disappointment. I resolved to start this relationship with a clean slate, comprising of only Diana and myself, even in terms of experience. The tension started to ease out from my neck and shoulders, allowing me a brief respite before the doubts started to creep into my mind again.

I still did not have any idea of what to do tonight and the minutes were ticking away, each second pounding into my brain that this had been a bad idea, a poor choice of judgment.

Of course, there was still time to cancel.

I returned to my deliberation of what I knew about Diana – I knew that once my brain was occupied the doubts would be frozen, unable to rise in the midst of my thoughts.

With only a few minutes to spare until Diana's arrival, I heard the purposeful sound of footsteps echoing through the cave and turned to its source, hoping that he could reassure me with his inevitable words of wisdom as I embarked on this relationship and this afternoon with Diana.

"Good afternoon, Alfred," I stated calmly, trying to put more assurance into my tone and my body language than I actually felt in my heart. One look at my staunch butler helped to bolster my spirits – he looked implacable as always and nothing could have infused my spine with steel more than that sight.

"Master Bruce, I had taken the liberty of preparing a late picnic luncheon for you and the princess to enjoy this afternoon. It's a beautiful day and it would do both of you good to get out of this drafty mansion and into the sunshine."

A picnic sounded simple enough, especially since it had already been prepared for us. And the grounds were certainly secure enough to make sure that our relationship stayed a secret even if we ventured outside the house and onto the grounds. Diana would surely appreciate the gesture and the chance to get outdoors and relax. Her room on the Watchtower didn't exactly have a view rivaling the lush beauty of Themyscira and Diana had spent much of her formative and recent years in the out of doors, training, relaxing, and enjoying.

I knew there was a reason that I continued to pay Alfred's salary without complaint.

Looking around quickly for the time, I realized that Diana was due to arrive at any moment. I swiftly closed all open searches on the computer, not wanting the princess to see that I had been researching her during the hours of the afternoon, awaiting her arrival. The nerves returned, even with Alfred's presence, and I unknowingly began to rub my thumbs deep into my palms, trying desperately to placate the tension invading my limbs and to keep my attention off the clock.

A hand found its way heavily onto my shoulder, giving it a squeeze before letting it rest lightly just above my collar bone, silently giving me his quiet form of support.

I heard the sound of an arrival on the transporter, took a deep breath, and lifted my eyes off the floor of the bat-cave and onto the stunning form of the Amazonian Princess...

_Any suggestions for what they can do during their date? I'm debating between just hanging out and talking or maybe horseback riding (which I know nothing about) – something quiet and intimate but definitely still on a first date status. Any suggestions from the crowd? _

_And for those of you wondering, the name of the Chapter is spelled correctly, according to the song, so just think of this one instead (Point of No Return, Phantom of the Opera). Me, right now, I'm going with Kansas. Can't help it. _


	5. Hungry Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it and I hope that I've let you all know that by now!

To those of you who have reviewed anonymously – I usually try and write everyone back and I'm sorry that I can't in your cases, but I do appreciate the comments!

Duty Calls, Chapter 5, Hungry Heart, by Bruce Springsteen

_Diana's perspective…_

Arriving at the Bat-cave via the Watchtower teleporter, I looked around me in wonderment. The utter vastness of the cave was awe-inspiring, shrouded in darkness and littered with crags and peaks. The depths of the shadows were punctured by tiny pinpoints of lights built into the sides of the cave, looking like fireflies hovering in mid-air. The décor was rather stark and minimal, but several objects were placed at intervals throughout the room, including a giant penny, what appeared to be trophy cases, and a row of costumes hung in glass cases along one wall, lending an eclectic and unique feel to the room. Overall, the effect was eerie and a little lonely, somewhat reflecting the personality of its owner, I imagined.

A giant computer screen lit up one area of the cave, enabling me to see two figures awaiting my arrival, one seated while the other stood behind him in quiet support and dignity. The indomitable Alfred, I supposed, feeling somewhat trepidacious and yet eager to meet this man who had played such a pivotal role in Bruce's life.

I slowly made my way over to the men, taking deep breaths in order to calm my racing heart and putting forth my best smile. I had made the conscientious choice to appear today, in this place, as only Diana, and not as Wonder Woman, and I had chosen my outfit with that in mind. The clothes were one of the few that I had from my time on Themyscira, a simple white shift with thin straps and a loose, billowing skirt. Having no idea of what the afternoon would consist of, I was sure that it would be somewhat informal, being only in the Manor, but the outfit made me feel comforted, a reminder of the place that I had once called home. My nerves had been playing with my confidence ever since Bruce had left me earlier that day and I needed every bit of comfort and conviction that I could muster, even with something as simple as my clothes.

As I neared the two, I watched as Bruce stood, paused a moment, and then began striding forward to meet me halfway to my destination. As we drew close, he held out a hand to me, grasping my left hand in his right before wrapping his other arm around my waist, gently embracing me as he laid a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," he whispered tenderly in my ear and, savoring both the sweetness of the moment and his warmth, I relaxed in his arms, rubbing my cheek over his, feeling the slight stubble and sighing in happiness.

"Hi," I whispered back, feeling all my butterflies vanish in the warmth of his embrace, instead soaring into my heart, causing me to smile brightly at Bruce, reveling in this sweet side of him. I knew that it wouldn't be often that I got to experience this facet of Bruce and I was determined to enjoy and take pleasure in every moment of it. Our eyes met and I was delighted to see that the shadows that usually reigned in his gaze had lightened, replaced with a sparkle of contentment that I recognized was a rare occurrence. It eased any remaining ache in my heart to realize that I was part of the reason for this escape from the shadows, that this lonely man took comfort in my presence and in my affection.

He eased back out of the gentle embrace, but kept my hand tightly in his, giving my hand a firm squeeze as he led me towards the other occupant of the cave, a regal figure whose bearing reminded me somewhat of my mother's. Alfred was dressed formally, in black and white, and, as we drew closer to him, I could see a twinkle in his eyes as well, and he gave me a slight smile, causing me to smile vibrantly at him in return.

"Diana, there's someone I would like you to meet," Bruce told me as he halted before Alfred, looking at me tenderly as he presented me to his butler-cum-father figure. "This is Alfred."

Gazing at the man who had and still meant so much to Bruce, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that this man had been integral in raising Bruce and turning him into the man I loved, the man who cared so deeply for his world that he had picked up a cowl and a cape and become a vigilante, determinately taking justice and safety into his own hands.

"The pleasure is entirely mine, Princess," said Alfred, looking down at Bruce and my clasped hands before meeting my eyes. Joy blazed in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel the warmth of approval and appreciation that emanated from this man.

"It is nice to see Master Bruce in the company of such a lovely companion as yourself," he told me. "If you need anything at all during your time here, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you, Alfred," I replied with an eager smile, understanding that I had an ally in my quest to help Bruce truly find happiness - a warrior always values a fellow comrade in arms. I winked at him before continuing – "I'm sure that Bruce appreciates your talents and that I will do the same."

I looked at Bruce out of the corner of my eye, giving his hand a very gentle press and taking in his indulgent look. It still amazed me that this man who stood beside me wearing dark slacks, a tailored white shirt (courtesy of Alfred, I was sure of that), and a self-satisfied expression was the same man who donned a cowl in order to fight crime and injustice. The dichotomy continued to startle me, reminding me that there was always more to this man than met the eye. I had a feeling that this was a puzzle that I would continually be trying to find the missing pieces to and both Alfred and the bat-cave were certainly adding to the pieces that I was trying to find places for.

Somehow, I knew that this was a puzzle that I would need a long time to solve and the thought encouraged me.

With that thought lightening my heart and my face, I turned to Bruce, eager to learn what our first afternoon together, our first date, would consist of and not wanting to waste a moment of our time, knowing that it would be precious and sporadic indeed.

"So, Bruce, what are our plans for the afternoon?"

To my surprise, I watched as his face immediately began to fall, panic replacing the tenderness of a few minutes ago and I let out a soft spat of laughter as I realized that I was asking the wrong person. It was beyond me how a man of Bruce's superior and endless intelligence could only seem to focus it into one direction – work. Hera only knew what he had been doing that afternoon – probably researching Ancient Greek dating techniques or debating topics of conversation rather than actually considering what we would be _doing_ on the date. The man could decipher the most complicated of mysteries, but he couldn't work out what to do on a first date. Letting my exasperation and affection into my countenance, I laced my fingers with Bruce's and looked again at Alfred.

"Perhaps I should ask you instead, Alfred, as to what our plans for this afternoon consist of?"

"Of course, Princess. I can promise you an afternoon the likes of which Master Bruce could never have imagined himself." He audibly sniffed, letting loose his own exasperation with his charge. "The stables at the Manor are filled with several beautiful creatures who would love to spend some time wandering the grounds. Perhaps Master Bruce could give you a horseback tour and introduce you to his home. After that, a picnic has been prepared for your culinary enjoyment and a small surprise will follow to cap off your evening in true romantic style. I hope this meets with your approval, Princess Diana?"

"Please, Alfred, call me Diana," I told him, enthusiastic about what this afternoon would entail. "It sounds absolutely perfect – a dream date." Indeed, my excitement was almost palpable. I hadn't had the chance to ride a horse since before I had joined the Justice League and I missed it. The freedom of a horse was akin to the freedom of flying, but different at the same time. I wanted to see Bruce describe his home, the residence he had grown up in. He had seen Themyscira, albeit at a time of great peril, and I was keen for him to return the favor and see what he loved about this place. Thus far, I had only seen the Cave and I imagined the rest of his home would be very different, hopefully a little less…cave-like.

"The afternoon sounds absolutely perfect," I informed Alfred before turning to Bruce with a teasing glint in my eye. "And what do you think, Bruce?"

He looked at me sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders a little and glancing at Alfred with thankfulness blazing on his attractive face.

"I'm overcome by the verbal depths of your gratitude, Master Bruce," Alfred stated as he began walking away, towards a towering staircase that I assumed led up to the aboveground sections of Wayne Manor. "I will begin the preparations for the picnic and the surprise if you would like to show the Princess the stables."

His footsteps echoed until he disappeared from the darkness and I felt Bruce disengage his hand from mine and wrap my waist with his arms, encircling me in a loose embrace.

"It sounds perfect," he said quietly, for my ears only, brushing his lips over my ear, causing me to shiver and gaze at him helplessly, unable to get a grasp on the feelings he sent coursing through my body. "I get to spend it with you."

_Aw, isn't he sweet? What's your take on this chapter? On this story?_

_Next chapter: Today 4 U, where I get to pretend that I know something about horses or the grounds of Wayne Manor. (But I didn't just tell you that)_


	6. Today 4 U

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My husband is watching football while I'm attempting to write this chapter, so I'm trying to drown him out by rocking out. Hopefully the music will inspire me!

Let me know if you're still loving it – review, review, review!

Thanks again to Lavender Gaia for being my beta!

Duty Calls, Chapter 6, Today 4 U, from the musical _Rent_

_Bruce's perspective…_

I watched as Alfred walked up the stairs, leaving Diana and I alone in them cave for the first time that afternoon. She looked absolutely stunning, a vision in pure white, brightening the cave with both her outfit and her presence. Her ebony hair fell loosely in soft waves down her back and I itched to stroke my fingers through the locks to see how soft it truly was. Instead, I decided that rather than simply touch one part of Diana, I wanted to feel her pressed against me. I extricated my hand from her grasp and enfolded her in my arms, embracing her warmth and enjoying the feel of her lean, lithe body against mine.

I knew that having Diana know that the entire afternoon was based on Alfred's imaginings and not mine did not exactly bode well for a first date, but I was determined to make it up to her over the course of our time together today. I would play the romantic suitor, even if whispering sweet nothings into a woman's ear wasn't exactly my style. My style was brasher and had little to do with romance whatsoever, but I was resolved to starting this relationship off properly, beginning on the right foot, and not letting my nerves and my fears overcome what looked to be a potentially strong partnership and relationship.

Even Alfred seemed to have taken a shine to Diana, planning an elaborate, event-filled afternoon to impress the Princess. Of course, I was sure that Alfred wanted nothing more than to hear the pitter-patter of little feet echoing through the house and a date was a potential step in the correct direction to aid him in that endeavor. And a romantic first-date sure to make an impact on the Princess was a sure-fire start to babies and orange blossoms in Alfred's mind. For myself, I admitted that I did want to make an impression on the Princess as well, showing her a side that I rarely showed others, the soft and tender side of Bruce, of Batman, and of Bruce Wayne. Today, I would just be me and let Diana know how important an impact she was already making in my life, how important our partnership, our being teammates, our being friends truly was to me. I could count the number of true friends that I had on perhaps one hand, including Kent, Alfred, and Dick, although the relationship with each was different and in several cases, more of a familial, father-son relationship than a friendship in the truest sense of the word.

I was resolved to make up for my earlier misstep in front of Diana, letting her know that I was not the instigator of the romance that lay ahead of us today.

Holding her loosely in my arms, I waited until Alfred was completely out of sight before I bent my head close her ear, letting my lips sweep over the lobe as I whispered," It sounds perfect."

I could feel Diana shivering against me and knew the unconscious reaction that both my touch and my voice were evoking - tender excitement. I planned to fill the day with small touches like this, touches that left Diana knowing that I was thinking about her, that she was constantly on my mind…and hopefully putty in my hands. I smiled inwardly just thinking about the strong, confident Diana shivering in my arms throughout the afternoon. The thought was almost enough to make me quiver in return. To distract myself, I rubbed my cheek over her hair, delighted with the discovery that it was indeed as soft as I had previously thought, and murmured, "I get to spend it with you."

I heard her sigh softly and appreciated the fact that I had done the right there, that I was on the right track in giving Diana the first date of her dreams. Of course, I would have to thank Alfred later for doing the majority of the organizing, but it was still up to me to make sure that Diana enjoyed her time in Wayne Manor and during the activities that Alfred had set up for the two of us. Hopefully Diana would reward me with something similar to what she had given me upon delivery of the iced mocha. Again, butterflies danced up my spine in anticipation of what the afternoon ahead of me might hold.

I eased away from Diana, already missing her warmth, and running my hand down the softness of the skin on her arm, took her hand in mine again.

"Ready for the grand tour?" I asked her with a small smile, eager to se the Princess' response to my home. The Manor was an imposing, statuesque edifice amidst extensive grounds, an almost overwhelming sight to those looking at it with virgin eyes. But Diana had spent thousands of years on the island of Themyscira, a land I myself would describe as picturesque and stunning, lush and perfectly suited to house the beauty that is the Princess of the Amazons.

She nodded slightly, signaling her acquiescence and I led her up the stairs out of the cave and into the Manor itself, keeping her hand firmly in mine. Passing through the grandfather clock entrance to the cave, rather than stopping inside the house, I took her straight outside, into the sunshine so that she could get a view of the Manor from the outside, as if she were coming up to it from the outside rather than teleporting in from the Watchtower.

I stopped about a hundred yards away from the main entrance of the Manor and let Diana survey the view and gather her own impressions about my home. She stood quietly, as if letting the surroundings soak in before offering any sort of thought about what she was thinking.

"It's amazing, Bruce, truly a modern day castle that has stood the test of time. I don't have to know how proud you are of your city and your home – I can see it in the care you take of this place, in the little things that make it more than just a house."

I shrugged, unwilling to take credit for the state of the house since that was more of Alfred's dominion. Crime-fighting didn't often leave time for gardening or care-taking and I told Diana that.

She simply looked at me, quiet disbelief in her eyes.

"Bruce, you wouldn't fight so hard if this didn't have significance to you. This is your _home_. I understand how important that can be to a person, how difficult it is to lose even pieces of that home. Your parents may be gone, but you've kept them alive in this house, alive in what you've accomplished and alive in yourself. You may not consider that, but you should accept and be proud of that."

Uncomfortable with what Diana was attempting to tell me, I averted my eyes and instead changed the topic of conversation.

"Shall we proceed to the stables?"

She looked at me with disappointment lurking in the depths of her eyes, but I knew that today was about romance, about learning about each other, and not about discussing my motives or my parents. I was ready to share a relationship with Diana, but I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to share my parents with her. Talking of them brought up so many memories, so many things that were uncomfortable and difficult to talk about. All things considered, it was easier to play the romantic suitor than to spill my guts, my feelings. But I felt that I should clear up the matter a little with Diana. I didn't want her to think that I was dismissing her words or ignoring what she was telling me.

"I'm sorry, Diana…I want this day to be perfect, to be about us and not about Wonder Woman or Batman or anything else. I don't dwell on the past and right now, I'm more interested in this moment with you and what that means to my future."

My little speech concluded, I looked at her somewhat pleadingly, hoping that she understood what I was trying to tell her.

To my endless gratitude, she gave me a little smile before leaning over and brushing my cheek with a small kiss.

"I understand, Bruce. And I'm looking forward to riding again – it's been so long since I've had the opportunity."

She pulled back and I looked at her in stunned amazement, totally without words. It had been so long since I had explained my actions to anyone and not only had I done that for Diana, but she had also listened…and _understood_. She knew what I was trying to do and why I didn't want to talk about the past today of all days and she accepted that. It had been so long since anyone had blithely accepted or tried to understand me, particularly in romantic relationships, that I wasn't exactly sure how to react.

I looked at the sweet smile playing on Diana's striking face and felt a rush of emotions fill my heart. Without hesitation, I leaned over and placed my lips firmly on hers, exchanging the smile on her face for an unyielding kiss, as if intent on absorbing Diana's sweetness into myself, into the darkness that constantly lurked inside of me. For so long I had worried about the advisability of teammates becoming romantically involved, but perhaps with the right teammate the benefits outweighed the doubts and the repercussions.

I swept my tongue into her mouth, tangling in the freshness of her mouth, the softness of her tongue, and the honey sweet and tart taste that was Diana herself. She reached up to clasp my head in her hands, pulling us closer together and I couldn't resist pulling her into my arms and linking my hands behind her waist at the small of her back. My tongue led hers in a sensuous duel, sliding about one another as we re-learned the touch and taste of one another. I tightened my arms, pulling my face back enough to nibble at her bottom lip, torturing myself as I heard her moan with the stimulation. I pressed another firm kiss to her lips and leaned my forehead against hers, suddenly grateful that I was still standing upright and that my knees were able to support my weight.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to voice exactly what I was thanking her for, but hoping that she would comprehend.

Easing back slowly, she licked her lips as if trying to trying to taste me on herself, and gave me a self-assured smile, looking for all the world like the cat who swallowed the canary, the Princess who knew that her Dark Knight was deep in subjugation, at her mercy due to her compassionate understanding.

Without another word, we headed towards the stables.

_Okay, so I know nothing about horses, so I'm not really going to attempt it. But imagine that they do! Is that vicarious enough for some of you? )_

_Next chapter: Black Velvet, where a picnic between Bruce and Diana leads them to new discoveries about each other._


	7. Black Velvet

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry that I sort of skimmed over the horseback riding scene, but I'm just not knowledgeable enough to pull it off. Plus, I liked where that chapter ended anyway…

Duty Calls, Chapter 7, Black Velvet, by Alannah Myles

"_Black velvet in that little boy's smile…Black velvet if you please..."_

_Diana's turn now…_

My tour of the grounds of Wayne Manor by horseback was an amazing experience, allowing me deeper insight into Bruce and letting me see the world that he so often took for granted. I realized that an afternoon off for Bruce was an atypical experience – it wasn't often he got out in the sunshine, being either at work in the offices of Wayne Enterprises during the day or working exclusively at night as the Batman. Even his time with the Justice League during the day, or night, took him away from the beauty that was his home. It was nice to see Bruce relax as we rode around, admiring the sights, sounds, and smell that came from the outdoors. The day was crisp and lovely, with a slight breeze whipping through the trees and the sun shining brightly overhead.

He took me to see the small lake on the Manor grounds, the copse of trees that dotted the landscape, including where his tree-house had once stood, and detailing the other happy memories that he was reminded of during our time together. I had never had a tree-house myself, so Bruce had to explain the concept, but I could understand wanting a place of one's own in the out of doors. I had spent the majority of my childhood outside, training, riding, admiring the grace and splendor that was Themyscira. It had been a difficult transition, moving into the Watchtower, being unable to step outside and more or less confined. Of course, I had the benefit of being able to see the stars outside my window any time I choose, but I often found myself missing the tangy, salty smell of the ocean, the feel of the sand between my toes, and basking in the shade of a tree while catnapping. These were not things that the Watchtower lent itself to easily, if at all.

Bruce had challenged me to a race over one of the open areas of the grounds and we sprinted neck-for-nothing over the grass before realizing that we were evenly matched in this particular arena and calling it a draw. Of course, I continued to tease Bruce that I had won by a step, a fact which he refused to acknowledge and we continued our dispute while covering the grounds at a more leisurely pace.

As the minutes wore on, my stomach began to announce that food was fast becoming a priority and the romance of riding horses over the grounds began to fade as my stomach took over. I looked at Bruce with slight regret before deciding to make the demands of my appetite known. He looked at me in complete understanding just as my belly began loudly rumbling its demands. I blushed and swiftly moved a hand to my stomach, hoping to cover the sounds, or at least mute the extent of them. Bruce started to laugh and, leading his horse next to mine, leaned over and kissed the tip of my beet-red nose before announcing:

"Don't ever change, Princess. Now, let's go find where Alfred's stashed our lunch."

In unison, we turned back towards the Manor in search of Alfred and what I was sure would be a fabulously decadent picnic lunch. I had a feeling that the majordomo of Wayne Manor would hardly let a sub-par meal grace my palate.

As we neared the house, we returned the horses to the stables and wandered back hand in hand, enjoying the freedom of being a normal couple rather than a superhero couple. Today had been a day or normality, of enjoying the simple things and taking pleasure in each other, just as Bruce had wanted. I wanted him to eventually open up to me about his parents, truly open up and see himself the way that I did, but I also knew that that type of knowledge and understanding couldn't be forced, it had to be accepted. But today was just about us, about celebrating the beginning of a relationship and the feelings that emanated between the two of us. I could practically feel myself radiating happiness and Bruce looked more content than I had ever seen him previously. We were good for one another – good company and allowing each other to relax. Bruce didn't have to put up the front of Batman – the scary know-it-all – he could be Bruce only. And I was discovering that I liked Bruce, the side of Bruce that so few were able to genuinely see.

With the Manor in sight, I looked over to my left, towards a small overlook by a large oak tree and spied a lunch laid out on a blanket, a red and white checkered blanket.

"Bruce?" I questioned, pointing towards the sight. Just beyond the blanket, Gotham rose, daunting and awe-inspiring. The city dominated the landscape, dark and menacing, but somehow, the sunshine seemed to throw light over the whole of it, just as Batman did. But perhaps I was being rather fanciful this afternoon, enjoying the time and the company.

We sat next to one another on the blanket, shoulders brushing as we examined the spread before us that Alfred had obviously painstakingly prepared. He obviously had wanted to bring out the Mediterranean elements of the culinary arts with a menu featuring stuffed grape leaves, hummus, baba ghanouj and baklava for dessert. I felt rather pleased that Alfred had gone to so much trouble to make dishes that highlighted my cultural heritage. While I enjoyed the cuisines that I had come to now since my arrival to Man's World, I still favored traditional Greek fare above all others.

A bottle of red wine lay to the side of the blanket, resting next to a corkscrew and I watched as Bruce popped the cork and poured me a glass. Alfred had, of course, left out the finest of glass china, and I couldn't imagine a more romantic moment or a more perfect meal, an integration of our lives through food and place.

I looked at Bruce, gazing into his eyes, trying to convey the emotion of the moment and my pleasure at the thoughtfulness of the entire afternoon. While I knew that the course of events of the afternoon was not due to his input, I also knew that it was truly the company that had made our time together special, a memorable experience.

"Thank you," I murmured, letting my hand rest over his for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze before reaching for the stuffed grape leaves.

"Everything looks absolutely delicious," I told him.

"Including yourself, Princess," he commented with a leering smirk to his handsome face. I laughed, slightly slapping his shoulder before nibbling on a grape leaf. I remembered that Bruce Wayne had been quite the flirt in Paris, but this was the first time that Bruce had attempted even a mild vocal flirtation today. Then, an explosion of flavors hit my mouth and I moaned faintly in pleasure at the delicious taste assaulting my mouth.

"Oh, Bruce, this is delicious! I've never had the like!"

"I'll be sure to pass your compliments on to the chef," he told me with a teasing smile playing on his lips as he scooped the various dips onto vegetables from the platter that Alfred had organized.

We munched in silence for a few moments, and, once my hunger had been satiated, I lie back on the grass, enjoying the wind blowing lightly through my hair and the sun on my face. I felt fingers replace the breeze as Bruce combed through my locks. I enjoyed the feeling and soon allowed my eyes to go to half-mast, replete with contentment. Bruce soon joined me on the ground, propped up on his side facing me, still stroking my hair almost absentmindedly while he looked over his city.

"What do you think about when you look at it, Bruce?" I asked him, unsure if he would answer my question, but his face grew contemplative, as if he was considering my words.

"I see home," he said quietly. "It's a city of darkness and night, but I know that it's full of ordinary people, people who want what I do for Gotham: some semblance of peace."

Considering his answer, I decided that it was time to steer the conversation away from the topic at hand and instead learn more about the man inside the cowl, not the Dark Knight of Gotham. I may have brought the original subject up, but I didn't want Bruce's mood of ease and repose to change, especially because of something that I said.

"What's your favorite thing to do with an afternoon off?" I questioned him. The shift in topic seemed to stop him for a moment, but after another moment, he gazed down at me with a distinctly flirtatious grin to his face.

"I've recently discovered an affinity for spending my free time with a certain Amazonian Princess," he whispered before stealing my lips in another mind-bending kiss. While he maintained his position to the side of my body, he used his free hand to gently sweep his hand from the tips of my hair down to the indention of my waist, brushing my breast with his fingertips, causing me to gasp into his mouth, surprised at the sensations that movement sent racing through me. He continued to plunder my mouth, rubbing his hand from side to side of my waist in soft caresses.

Pulling his lips away to just an inch from mine, he whispered in a voice that reminded me of black velvet, dark, soft and arousing, "Enjoying our date, Princess?"

The pet name that Bruce exclusively seemed to use for me, Princess, always seemed to be accompanied by a sparkle in Bruce's eyes and right now was no different. Searching deep in them, I saw the arousal that he had awakened in me echoing in his eyes and wondered how we had managed to keep ourselves apart for so long. This was the fireworks that I had been unknowingly in search of. Instead of a spark between us, there seemed to be a wildfire, a raging blaze of emotion that neither of us could neither stem nor control once we were in a situation that led to this type of encounter. Of course, I had experienced few of these encounters during my life, so perhaps the situation was different for Bruce. I made a mental note to question him about that at a later date. He certainly seemed to enjoy kissing me and I felt the same way.

I leaned up the inch and caught his lips with mine again, tenderly wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling towards me. Off-balance and not expecting the maneuver, Bruce fell across me, bringing his weight crashing down on me and enveloping me with his heat and strength. I savored the sensation, certainly a new one to me, and pulled back a little in order to repeat Bruce's earlier action and nibble at his lower lip, tugging at the fullness. He abruptly sat up, pulling clear of my body and taking several deep breaths of air in audible gulps.

"Princess, you're certainly full of surprises."

I smiled to myself, secure in the knowledge that Bruce did indeed enjoy the physical reaction between us and aware that this time, I was the catalyst. My mind did boggle a little though at the fact that I could surprise the formidable Batman, even if right now he was only Bruce. The brain was still superior and capable of amazing feats, but I had drained him of that ability. It was enough to make a girl smile in self-satisfaction.

"Maybe we should go try and find our surprise," I told Bruce, still inwardly gawking at his expression of arousal and stunned amazement. He took a second to compose his features before looking at the silky smile playing along my lips and in turn, surprising me with a short bark of laughter, the first that I had ever heard from Bruce in any form.

"You're a dangerous woman, Diana."

I simply let my smile deepen as he pulled me to my feet, off in search of our surprise.

_The Next Chapter: Beautiful Disaster, wherein the surprise occurs! Maybe two!_

_Any ideas of what the surprise might be? Maybe I'll tell you if you're close!_


	8. Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Duty Calls, Chapter 8, Beautiful Disaster by 311

This chapter is dedicated to my husband, John – thanks for the providing the inspiration for the end of the date (based on our own first date) and for helping me out with ideas and not begrudging the time I'm spending in front of the computer!

This chapter might be a little over the top, but I couldn't help it – and I love it! Don't expect it to last…

_Bruce's perspective…_

Taking stock of the afternoon, I still could not believe Diana's audacity. I wasn't exactly sure why her boldness came as such a surprise to me, I knew that she rarely hesitated before plunging into battle, but somehow I had not thought about how that could translate to a relationship. The woman was inexperienced and yet she had managed to figuratively bring me to my knees. Dangerous, indeed – the lady was obviously a hazard to my mental capabilities, especially now that I knew of what she was capable. It was a good thing that she and I were usually on the same side of the battle – the idea of her using her feminine wiles to distract me or to lure me was one that did not bear even considering.

Of course, this afternoon was also forcing me to contemplate and reflect on the merits of having a secret relationship. As things currently stood between us, a villain would have no reason to suspect that neither Batman nor Wonder Woman was involved with one another – there would be no hostage situations in the hopes of luring the other of us out into the open. But once the relationship went public, at any level, that potential existed and the idea terrified me. I supposed that was yet another bridge that would have to be crossed when the time came and once I had considered every angle of the situation. The Dark Knight was infamous for his detective prowess and I aimed to apply my skills to this relationship as well, to determining how to protect each other and our identities if the time came to make the relationship public.

But for now, I was content to enjoy our fledging relationship and to determine the surprise that lay in waiting for us, prepared by Alfred.

My lowly brain, at least in comparison with my butler's, could only imagine the kind of event that Alfred would have organized in order to cap off this afternoon in properly romantic and amazing style.

And once we discovered it, my mind boggled at the simplicity and the utterly charming appeal of what Alfred's mind had cooked up.

Walking hand in hand, fingers intertwined, we reached the back door to Wayne Manor, the main entrance to the kitchens, intent on discovering Alfred's current location and instead, we discovered a note taped to the door in Alfred's scrolling script. It read:

A surprise awaits you in the Rose Garden.

The Rose Garden had received its name due to the overwhelming amount of roses sprawling over the grounds of one of the side gardens. My mother had been the original cultivator of the flowers and since, Alfred had lovingly tended the blooms, even adding his own touches to the patch. The garden contained numerous benches and paths, even small waterfalls leading to a large lake overlooking the wealth of blooms.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Diana, certain that I would see both curiosity and overwhelming excitement shining in the periwinkle depths and I was pleased to have my supposition proved correct. She turned her head, meeting my gaze, and flirtatiously winked at me.

"Lead the way," she told me, lips curving in an enthusiastic grin.

Letting my body brush against her blatantly feminine curves, I turned away from the kitchen door and headed towards the Rose Garden, located on the other side of the house, hands still locked.

A stone arbor heralded the main entrance to the garden, rioting with roses of all colors, all varieties of blooms. The effect of the colors rising against the stone and ground gave the entire area a feeling of lushness, of a paradise tucked away, a secret garden of pleasure and passion.

"Hera…"

Feeling Diana pause beside me and hearing her soft words, I turned to her in time to catch the expression of admiration on her face, stunned by the beauty and colors. For myself, I was admiring the perfection of the setting for someone such as Diana, her beauty magnified by her surroundings. Her eyes were deeply lit with wonder, the wind whipped through her hair, bringing a few strands across her face that she absently pushed away, intent on the sight of the beauty before her. Both of us were, albeit in different ways.

Stepping closer until our bodies pressed together, barely enough space for a breath, I nuzzled my nose into her neck, breathing in her scent, mixed with the perfume of the roses. Pushing aside her hair, I kissed the side of her neck, just below the lobe, before withdrawing an inch to murmur in her ear –

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, Bruce," she turned to me, leaning into my chest and resting her head in the crook between neck and shoulder, "It's simply lovely. Like a paradise built by the gods."

We stopped there for just a moment, enjoying each other's company and the riotous splendor in front of us. I knew that at some point our first date would end, that there would never be another "first" like this and amazingly, I had yet to utterly screw things up and yet to fail to enjoy a single moment of the afternoon.

In my estimation, things were progressing rather well.

Intent on playing the role of the gallant knight to perfection, I slipped Diana back to my side and guided her into the heart of the garden. Reaching for a blossom, I plucked one of the partially developed roses from the mass of thorns and bramble and suavely handed it to gently, even mockingly bowing before her so that she could show me that the princess found favor with my chivalrous gesture.

Smiling beguilingly, she extended her hand to me, slowly the cadence of her voice as she murmured, "Thank you, Dark Knight."

Looking up into her periwinkle gaze, I blatantly winked at her. Straightening, I placed her hand in the crook of my arm and we began searching in earnest for the surprise that Alfred had planned for us.

We hadn't gone more than twenty steps before we came upon a sight that left both Diana and I completely speechless. The lake and the area that lay beside the rose garden had been transformed – music wept softly from a small stereo, something utterly laced with romance and violins that I was sure I would recognize if I put my mind to it. Minute white lights twinkled across the expanse of the lawn and around the edges of the lake, creating an effect of softness and radiance, interspersed with enchantment, a fairy tale scene come to life. It was unlike anything I had ever seen and at the center was Alfred. Just at the shore of the lake was a replica wooden gondola and my butler, in true form, was dressed for his part in the traditional gondolier's outfit, complete with the hat, the black pants and the striped black and white shirt. I almost couldn't believe that my stoic butler was wearing this ensemble, but somehow, on Alfred, the outfit worked because of the panache that he used to carry it off.

At the head of the gondola was, rather than a more traditional mast of an equine or dragon figure, there was instead a bat, a subtle nod to my nighttime activities, I supposed. I almost began laughing in earnest at that point – I was constantly being teased at work about my penchant for bat items – Batarang, Bat-plane, Batmobile, and more of the same. If word ever leaked out about the bat-gondola, I knew that even my reputation would be unable to stem the amusement at my expense.

For the moment though, I was content to let it slide and instead focus on the charm of the scene laid out in front of us.

Stepping closer, I noticed that the gondola contained a small black-velvet lined settee and courteously escorted Diana to her seat in the boat before securing my own position. Relaxing, I laid my arm around Diana's shoulder, allowing her to snuggle into my side, sharing a warm and tender embrace as Alfred began piloting the gondola out into the open water of the lake. I should have known that Alfred would manage to concoct the most amazing of endings to this most amazing of days. For the first time in a long time, I would head into tonight more stress-free than I could remember, my mind cleared of its typical apprehension, but I knew that as night crept up, my paranoia and restlessness would return. Luckily, I still had the afternoon to savor.

"Bruce, look," said Diana softly, pointing to a line along the side of the boat, "I think it opens." She reached over and drew down a small compartment door and I realized that the boat was lined with similar compartments. We began opening each of them, eager to see what Alfred had lined the boat with for our pleasure. We unearthed a small bottle of wine, a corkscrew, two glasses, along with a platter of cheeses and various crackers, a veritable feast to conclude our day. I filled the glasses, then we clinked them together, content to enjoy the solitude of the moment, the peace that surrounded us as we munched on the spread that Alfred had arranged.

I was sure that no one had ever given Diana a first date like this, and although I couldn't claim the idea as my own, I knew that I had played the part of the gallant knight to perfect, showering my princess with affection and kisses. Hopefully our time together today would last in both of our minds for some time, especially knowing that the day was drawing closed and that our responsibilities would pull us apart again for an undetermined amount of time.

But our afternoon came to a close much sooner than I had anticipated with the arrival of one J'onn J'onnz in my head -

"Batman, Luthor is on a rampage again – we need your help." I sighed and swiftly drew away from Diana, looking at her disappointed face and feeling the sentiment echo inside my own heart. I could see from her expression that she was already shifting into warrior mode herself, ready for battle and whatever lay ahead.

I started to say, "Sorry", but Diana cut me off in mid-sentence, acknowledging with her eyes that she understood what I had wanted to say.

"Bruce," she said with the faintest of smile, "I greatly enjoyed today, but…"

We answered simultaneously, "Duty calls."

_That's the end for this story, folks! I hope that you enjoy it, I appreciate all the reviews, and keep them coming! I get so encouraged by them and then I get so excited with new ideas pouring into my head, so thanks! It's thanks to all of you that my writing is moving at such a rapid pace. _

_And speaking of moving at this pace, for those of you who want to keep going, the next story in this saga will focus on the episode "A Better World" with the Justice Lords and it's already got a title: "**One Spark**"._


End file.
